Changing the Way
by Nonie Redd
Summary: Changes are coming to Konoha, what is the current generation suppose to do? Well of course take the changes in stride. Love, drama, and much more. (BETTER THAN SUMMARY SHOWS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story! My first ever Naruto story and I'm happy to say it's not a crossover! This is my first attempt at a non-crossover so I can't wait to see how it goes. I already have the first few chapters written just waiting on my beta to review everything and I figured why not go ahead and post this. Let me know what you think and let me know if I'm portraying everyone right and using right honorifics.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Nonie Redd**

* * *

Lady Tsunade sipped her sake as she studied the man across the desk from her. It was a late summons that drug her back to her office which she had just left an hour ago. Dreading what was calling her back to the office in the late hours of the night she was more than surprised to see who waited for her in the office. None other than Lord Hyuuga himself was waiting for her. He was sitting in the chair across from her shoulders straight and his mouth sat in a firm line. He didn't look to be in the best of moods, but she thought sourly to herself when wasn't he a pompous ass. She had known him for years and she had never seen the man even let the hint of a smile grace his face. Even when she spotted him with his wife that he had rumored to love greatly. And she had definitely never seen a smile when in the presence of his daughters. Lady Tsunade knew that the Hyuuga's were holding a very important clan meeting, she had heard rumors of it all over the village, but as Hokage she was supposed to keep herself out of the clan affairs. Sitting down her saucers she rested her chin in her hands.

"So, to what do I owe this late night visit?" She questions studying the man in front of her. The office remained silent as Lord Hyuuga's shoulders seemed to get tenser and tenser as the silent stretched on. Not being one for silence Tsunade spoke again. "I don't know if you realize this, but it is three o'clock in the morning. And I would much rather be in my bed at this hour." She informed him. Still he didn't say anything for a few more seconds. Finally when Lady Tsunade could feel her eyebrow twitching he spoke.

"As I know you have heard from certain people in the village the clan council held a meeting this night, Lady Tsunade." Lord Hiashi informed her.

"Yes and I would like to point out to you - as I'm sure you're aware - I can have nothing to do the clan affairs." She said pointing out the obvious to the clan head.

"Yes, and I am aware of that." She couldn't believe that his mouth could go into more of a frown than it already was before.

"Then I must ask, how am I to help you?" She questioned not liking the answers that he was giving already.

"The changes that are coming to the Hyuuga clan are drastic and can change everything." He explained.

"Change how?" Tsunade questions.

"It could change the village." Was the firm answer that was given. Lady Tsunade sat straighter at the answer she received.

"I thank you for the warning. But I would just like for you to tell me what has brought you to my office at this hour. And that's an order from your Hokage." She said firmly. She watched as he stood from the chair.

"I want you to help save my daughters." He said firmly and bowed low before her.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga made her way through the clan compound. She moved quietly, but knew that a few of the servants knew that she was moving down the hallway, though they stayed out of her way. She was ordered to stay in her room by the clan council, but knew that she was not going to stay in there for another minute. Letting out a deep breath she thought back over the last few years. At twenty-three she was where she wanted to be in life. A jounin and a medic-nin. She had started training to be a medic-nin when she was seventeen after she finally released that she was never going to be the clan heiress that her father and the council wanted her to be, so she put her skills to use in other areas. She took to the medical training like a fish took to water. She loved it and she loved healing people. It gave her a since of purpose in life that she thought she would only ever be doing what her father and the council wanted her to do. She gladly took her shifts at the hospital without complaint working alongside Sakura. But it seemed that nothing she was going to do was good enough for the clan. Sighing again she stopped in front of the door that was her destination. Sliding the panel back she didn't even bother knocking as she knew she wouldn't receive an answer. The room only had one other occupant inside and she was sitting on the window seal looking up toward the full moon.

Hanabi Hyuuga, her younger sister. Now at the age of seventeen she was a true beauty. Unlike Hinata who was a few inches taller with a curvy build than her sister. Hanabi was slimmer and built for a speed that Hinata knew for a fact she used to her advantage in a fight. Her skin was pale and unmarred - a ncredible feat for a shinobi of her rank. Her dark chocolate locks were currently in a bun that sat on top of her head - her usual choice - with two binyeo's helping keep it in place. Hinata wasn't sure where she got them from as they were extremely detailed, both with fox heads on the ends and dangling gold pieces hanging from them. And when her hair wasn't in a bun, which was very rare, it scraped the floor dragging on the ground. Hinata had asked her sister multiple times to get some of the length off, but her sister was very adamant that it must stay. Sighing once again at the thought of the battles over her sister's hair she looked toward the other object which was a war in the compound as well - her sister's uniform. She was so unlike Hinata - complete opposites. She wore a deep red yukata that was altered to rest a few inches above her knee - far higher than her father cared for - with a cream colored obi that held the yukata closed and if you looked closely enough you could see black designs along the edges of the obi that Hinata knew for a fact doubled as seals for her sister to store things, but Hinata had know idea what was stored inside them. Along with the obi she wore black arm guards that went from her knuckles toward her elbows and then she wore black thigh high socks with black shinobi sandals. She remembered when Hanabi switched to wearing this uniform, it was right after she returned from the mission that promoted her jounin two years ago. She surprised her whole clan when she received the rank at the age of fifteen after only having been a chunin for a year. They never talked about the mission, but Hinata knew that she lost two of her teammates for that mission and it hit Hanabi hard.

"You usually knock, onee-san." Hanabi spoke from her spot on the window seal. Never turning her head from the view that she was taking in.

"I didn't think that you would care, Hanabi-imouto." Hinata said making her way farther into the room.

"Why are you here, onee-san? We were told to stay in are room until summoned for further instructions." Hanabi said.

"You have never cared for the rules, Hanabi-chan. Why would you start now?" Hinata said. Over the years she had lost her stutter, but her voice remained quiet.

"You're right, I don't care for the rules. But tonight I just want to be alone." Hanabi said finally turning her head away from the window to look toward her sister. Over the years the sisters had almost gotten back to how they were in their younger days. Their bond may never be the same as it once was thanks to the Hyuuga council, but they worked toward it everyday. Hinata quietly walked into the room and made herself comfortable on the bed. It was silent for a few long minutes as neither sister spoke. They really didn't know what to say, finally Hinata was the one that broke the silence.

"I'm happy for Neji-niisan." Hinata said looking down toward the hands folded in her lap. Hanabi scoffed under her breath. Hinata whipped her head to stare at her sister. "Are you not happy for nii-san?" She questioned.

"Oh, I'm happy for him sure. This is something he's always wanted." Hanabi answered as she stood from window seal fighting her obi as she stood. "I'm just not happy at the price." She answered looking toward Hinata.

"We knew this day might come in the future." Hinata pointed out. It was silent again as Hanabi let Hinata's words hang in the air. Shaking her head she moved toward the door. She had her hand on the door panel when she stopped looking over her shoulder.

"I didn't want this to come with the price of my life." She said quietly and then she was out the door headed to where Hinata did not know.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm happy to be back at the writing game! Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is! I hope that you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Love**

 **Nonie Redd**

* * *

Shizune fretted around the office as she waited for Lady Tsunade to speak. She had arrived this morning and received the shock of her life when she walked into the office thinking that she was going to have to wait an hour or two until Lady Tsunade arrived, but there she was at her desk working over some papers. Shizune had to catch herself before she fell to the floor in shock. It had been close to two hours since she arrived and still Lady Tsunade had not said anything pertaining to the reason she was here in the morning so early.

"Shizune." That one word sent such a shock through the younger ones body that she jumped sending the scrolls in her arms flying around her like rain.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" She said bending down trying to gather the scrolls she had sent flying.

"There are changes coming to the village." She spoke evenly finally looking up from her scroll seeing Shizune gathering the scrolls on the ground. "Did something happen?" She questions looking at her apprentice.

"No, nothing m'lady." She answered gathering the last one and standing up once more and going to the desk placing the scrolls down. "What do you mean that there are changes coming?" She questioned in confusion, but Lady Tsunade had already returned to the scroll in her hand. "M'lady, do you need something? Something to drink? Eat? Sake?" She questions, but still there was no answer. Letting out a deep sigh she returned to her task of organizing everything in the office. It was later that afternoon when Shizune was placing lunch in front of Tsunade when the Hokage finally spoke again.

"What's on the schedule for the next few days, Shizune?" She asked as she placed the scroll she was reading down. Shizune startled again, almost dropped the teacup that she was placing down in front of her sensei. She had to rack her brain for the schedule for the next few days, but only one thing stood out for her.

"The Kazekage should be arriving tomorrow. His council members have sent him on a tour of the neighboring villages that they are allied with hoping to strengthen the bonds that they have. He is ending his tour here and then will return to Suna." Shizune informed her and then added as an after thought. "And Naruto is supposed to be returning from the month long mission tomorrow as well." She said with a small smile gracing her face at the thought of the now grown man that was like her little brother.

"Really?" Tsunade mumbled around her teacup. "I doubt they were just sending Gaara around the villages to strengthen bonds."

"Huh, m'lady? What do you mean?" Shizune questioned.

"I'm thinking more than anything now that Gaara is twenty-three he has been Kazekage for almost ten years. They more than likely want his bloodline passed on. And the only way to do that is to get a bride and then get a babe." Tsunade pointed out.

"They want the Kazekage to marry?!" Shizune said in shock.

"Hai, if we had a young unwed shinobi as our Hokage I would think that they would do the same thing as well. Bloodlines are important and if it's the way it is in Suna their young shinobi aren't in the mood to get married anytime soon." Tsunade said. "Let me ask you Shizune, how many married shinobi's do you know?" She questions her appretince. Shizune opened her mouth to answer, but had to stop. After a few minutes she spoke.

"I can't think of any, Lady Tsunade." She answered.

"Bloodlines are in danger of dying out here and there Shizune." Tsunade points out.

Shizune watched as her master went back to the scrolls in front of her and sighed as she took away the half eaten lunch that she prepared. Today was an odd day.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka ran down the streets of Konoha as she raced to her destination. She was running late and she knew that the people waiting for her were going to get annoyed if she wasted anymore time. Dodging around carts and people she smiled brightly when she saw her group of friends waiting at the picnic table for her. It was something they did every month getting together to catch up as they were all extremely busy and couldn't get together like how they did when they were just genin and chunin. Now all of them were jounin ranked and in their own branches of work and didn't see each other much. She smiled when she saw that everyone was there - Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari - and they had two additions to the group who came ever once in a while Hana Inuzuka - she had come the first time a few months ago when she was spending the day with Hinata, it was nice having her there she was older and give great advice. And then there was Yakumo Kurama, the girl was a year older than her and she had never seen her around the village before until Kurenai asked Ino to help the girl make more friends. Ino couldn't say no to Kurenai and every now and then she could convince Yakumo to join them for the fun of the monthly gathering.

"Hey, guys!" She yelled waving as she neared her friends. They looked toward her all giving waves themselves.

"You're late, Ino-pig." Sakura said, but still sent a smile toward her best friend.

"Shut it, Forehead. Ibiki-sensei needed me longer than I thought he would today." Ino said taking a seat between Hana and Hinata.

"Ibiki-san always keeps you after, Ino-chan." Tenten said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, yeah. You know how he is. He doesn't think anything is done until the prisoner is either crying, vomiting, or begging for their mother." She said snatching a drink from the center of the table. Once she had her fill she spoke again. "So what were you talking about before I came?" She questioned which causes the table to burst out in laughter.

"We were talking about Hana's problems." Temari said first since she was the last to finish laughing.

"What's your problems?" Ino questioned looking to the girl that was toward her side.

"Kuromaru mentioned to my mother that I was far past the age of birthing some pups." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Ino couldn't help but laugh loudly. "And what's so funny about that, Ino-chan?" She questioned cutting a glare to the blonde.

"Nothing, it's just do any of us really have the time to date? Settle down? Have children?" Ino pointed out to all the girls. "We're all so into getting stronger and doing or own thing that I don't think any of us have even thought of going on a date in the last few years." She pointed out silencing everyone at the table.

"That's true. I don't think any of us have even thought of dating recently." Tenten agreed.

"Why haven't you?" Yakumo questions the group. She was usually silent when she attended the group meetings, but Ino was hoping that would change in the future. Yakumo wasn't an active shinobi, because of her condition, but she was called to the interrogation building a few times when they needed a practically strong genjutsu for a prisoner. That was why Ino was the closet to Yakumo as she worked in the interrogation department underneath Ibiki Morino himself.

"I really haven't had the time." Sakura said first. "Shisou keeps me pretty busy with hospital."

"I'm between villages so much that it's kinda stupid to get with a guy and then have to leave and not really know when I'm coming back." Temari said with a small pout.

"Anyone I wish to date has to be approved by the clan and my father." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, anyone I want to try to date has to basically go through my squad and no one is crazy enough to even try that." Tenten said with a grumble to her voice.

"As you can see Ibiki-sensei keeps me pretty busy as well. He says he's training me to one day take over his position, though I highly doubt that." Ino said with a snort that sounded much like a pig to everyone else though no one dare say that out loud.

"And really anyone I have to date has to be able to out power me. I need a strong Alpha, I'm clan heir and they have to help me and be able to stay by my side." Hana explained leaning forward on her elbows.

All the girls nodded their heads as they listened to each other's reasons for not dating. Ino scoffed loudly.

"Listen to us, we sound like a bunch of old women." She said to protest from the other girls. "We're young, we're hot, and we're the catch of this village and Temari is the catch of Suna. Why the hell aren't we out having fun?" She said looking around at all the others.

"But Ino, didn't you hear what we just said?" Tenten questioned.

"So I think we need to change that." She informed everyone. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"You know what, I think you're right." Temari said with a smirk. "No offense but there shouldn't be a reason for us to not go out there and have fun." None of the other girls said anything.

"Here's what we're going to do girls." Ino said leaning forward onto the table. "We're going to get dates." She informed everyone.

"Oh, yeah and how are we going to do that?" Sakura questions.

"The next guy that talks to us you're going to ask out Sakura."

* * *

Late into the night Lady Tsunade remained at her office after all in the tower had gone home for the night. She worked late on the scrolls that covered her desk as she waited for the person she knew was going to show up for her. She wasn't disappointed when the door to her office opened Lord Hyuuga walked into the office as rigid as ever. She put the scroll down on the table as he took his seat. It was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"Have you came to your answer, Hokage-sama?" He questioned. Tsunade didn't say anything at first as she studied the man in front of her once again. No one would be able to tell, but to the trained eye she could see the rigidness was from worry - worry about his daughters. Their talk had gone long into the hours of the night before as Lord Hiashi laid out his plan to save his daughters. It seemed the Hyuuga council was indeed making great changes with the fact that Neji Hyuuga was becoming the clan heir and being released from his Caged Bird Seal. Never in the history had a branch member been moved to the main family, but the council decided that neither of the girls were suited to take over for the family and they felt like Neji was just what the Hyuuga needed. But the changes were going to come at a steep price. The price of his daughters life when they were given the Caged Bird Seal the day Neji would officially be announced the clan heir. Giving the Caged Bird Seal to a grown adult messed with their chakra coils and could very likely kill them. If they were able to survive the sealing they would never be shinobi again as their chakra would be so destroyed their was no chance for them. Lord Hiashi had come to her to save the last connections he had to his late wife - Hitomi.

"I'll help you. I'm not letting Hinata and Hanabi die for this reason." She spoke with a tone of finality in her voice.

"Good now, let's marry my daughters off." Lord Hiashi said drawing out a scroll from his robes.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, please and thank you!**

 **Nonie Redd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Chapter Three is up! I have the next two chapters written and already Beta'd but I hoping to get a few more chapters written and Beta'd before I post anymore after this that way I don't get ahead of myself and keep you waiting forever. I'm hoping to have a new chapter up every week! Hopefully as long as everything goes as planned!**

 **Well I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Love Nonie Redd :)**

* * *

Hanabi made her way to her father's study. The summons had been delivered to her as urgent, but she saw no need to rush to a meeting where she more than likely already knew what it was about - the Caged Bird Seal. It had been a week since the news was made known inside the clan that Neji was being stripped of his Caged Bird Seal - a first in the history of the Hyuuga - and the two rightful heirs were being moved into the Branch Family. The news had not been spread through the village yet, but Hanabi knew that it would reach the ears of the village before the official announcement was made in front of the village, but there were a number of gossips in the Hyuuga clan surprisingly and they weren't going to be able to keep it to themselves - even if the announcement was to be made in the next week.

The clan was making it seem to the outside world that nothing was wrong. It was the Hyuuga way to make everything seem like it was okay, but when in reality nothing was right. She knew that her father was still the picture of perfect ease with the changes that were happening, but she also knew about the late night meetings that he was having with the Hokage and she knew that the Kazekage had joined them at least once - Hanabi was sure that none of the clan members were aware - for if they were even Lord Hiashi wouldn't be safe from the clan council. She had no clue what her father was thinking meeting with the Hokage and Kazekage, but at this point she didn't care either, she was running out of time to find a solution that didn't get her and her sister killed with the sealing. She stopped in front of her father's study door. No sound was coming from within, but she could feel the faint chakra signatures of her father and Hinata inside. Pushing the sliding door she enter the study. Hiashi looked up at her entrance with a deep frown gracing his face.

"You were summoned here an hour ago, Hanabi." He said as she made her way into the office.

"I was doing something important at the time of the summons. I didn't feel that I needed to stop and come right away." She said slouching down in the seat across from her father, she was unlike her sister who sat with her shoulders straight and her hands placed delicately in her lap. "After all I only have a little bit of time left to do as I please." She said not caring to lower her voice. Hiashi's glare intensified, but he didn't make of comment. He seemed to just ignore it completely.

"I called you both here to inform you tonight you have both been summoned to the Hokage's office for a mission. You are to prepare to be gone for a number of months - the length is not set. You will miss the official ceremony naming Neji as the heir to the Hyuuga." He informed both of his daughters.

"A mission together?" Hinata said her voice staying low. They had never received a mission together. As sisters they weren't permitted to join on the same missions - though in some cases there were exceptions - they were afraid if something happened siblings wouldn't be able to make the correct judgement call. The sister's shared a look.

"Yes, a mission, but not together. It is similar so the Hokage is calling you in together. Like I informed you back for some months. It is more than likely that you will not return until the Chunin exams which are to be held in six months time." He informed them. Again the sister's shared a look. Six months was a long mission and neither of them had ever left the village for that long of a time. "You are dismissed. Prepare yourselves for the journey that you will be taking and tie up any loose ends that you feel need to be finished before you leave." He said and then returned to the scroll that he had laid out in his desk clearly dismissing his daughters from his presence.

Hinata was the first to stand from her chair bowing deeply to their father before making her way out of her father's study. Hanabi was slower as she rose from her chair with the grace of a deadly weapon. She stared at Hiashi a moment before she turned and left the study showing him none of the respect that Hinata showed. Once leaving the study she stopped as she looked toward Hinata who was waiting outside of the office for her younger sister.

"You shouldn't be like that to tou-sama." She spoke quietly her head bowed toward the ground.

"And you shouldn't let him walk all over you." Hanabi sneered at Hinata. The way her older sister acted always made Hanabi fume. "You have strength Hinata you just need to use it." Hanabi said turning on her heel and headed toward her room. Hinata couldn't do anything other than look after her younger sister with a wistful look.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki made his way through the village. He had been back a week and was already feeling restless. Baa-chan never kept him in the village long these days as he was constantly sent on missions with Kakashi and Sai. He felt he was never going to catch a break, but it really didn't both him. These mission were what was protecting the village and he would do anything to protect the ones that were precious to him. Seeing his favorite ramen stand his pace picked up. Walking into what had once just been a stand he made his way into the full on restaurant.

"Ayame-neechan!" He shouted waving toward the older woman who was leaned over the counter talking with Iruka-sensei. He had joked with them about dating and they never agreed that they were, but he knew something was going on with his two precious people and he couldn't be more than happy that something was. They both deserved happiness and the fact that they were finding it together made him even happy. Ayame looked up from Iruka and waved to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you're back! Your usual?" She questioned already making her way to gather everything for his favorite ramen.

"Sure, Ayame-neechan. And make it big Baa-chan just informed me that I'm headed out for a long mission." He said walking toward Iruka.

"Another one, Naruto-kun? You just returned." She said with a frown. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"I told her I wanted a mission." He said with a chuckle causing Iruka to chuckle as well.

"Well as long as you're resting properly between these missions." Iruka said looking over his former student.

"You know me, Iruka-sensei."

"Do you want to join me for your ramen, Naruto-kun?" Iruka questioned motioning toward the seat beside him.

"No can do, Iruka-sensei. I'm meeting Gaara here for lunch. Bastard's in town and we haven't even been able to get together yet." He said motioning toward the red head that was sitting quietly in the corner of the restaurant. Said red head looked toward the duo at the mention of himself. "I better join him now. I was supposed to be here earlier and I got caught up with Sai." He informed Iruka.

"Well don't let me keep you waiting, Naruto-kun. And please be safe on your mission." His former sensei said.

"I promise, sensei. I'll be safe. When am I not?" He asked with his usual grin and then headed towards the corner booth where Gaara waited.

* * *

Shizune was once again fretting around Lady Tsunade's office as the said Lady hadn't spoken in hours. Something was happening today, but Shizune had no idea what it was. It was strange, Lady Tsunade usually told her first apprentice everything, but the past few weeks it seemed the Lady was keeping more and more secrets from Shizune and she didn't know how she felt about that. Today she was quietly going through some medical scrolls that had been gathered as she let Lady Tsunade sit with her own thoughts. If it were something that she was going to share, she would share it, Shizune wasn't going to push it. It had been a quiet day so when Lady Tsunade spoke for the first time Shizune jumped from her spot. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"He is going to hate me for this, Shizune." She spoke quietly placing the scroll to the side. Shizune studied her master. She hadn't been sneaking drinks like she did in the past, she was working hard in the office, and she hadn't snuck out in nights to gamble. There was bags under her eyes and she seemed older than she had in years.

"Who is going to hate you, m'lady?" She questioned in confusion.

"You'll find out tonight." Lady Tsunade said quietly as she looked back down to her scroll.

"Tonight?" Shizune mumbled to herself, but when she didn't receive an answer so she returned to her own scrolls as well. She would apparently find out tonight what was troubling her master.

It was late and most of the village was asleep in their beds as a few quiet figures made their way through the village. The Hyuuga sisters made there way together to the Hokage's tower each with a pack that was packed lightly though they had sealing scrolls tucked away to be able to carry the supplies for the longer mission they were about to receive. Reaching the tower, their senses were put on high alert though when they sensed that no one was inside the tower- no guards. At all times there were supposed to be guards within the tower. Making their way quietly into the tower they headed toward the Hokage's office with no words pasted between them - they hadn't spoken since their words in the hallway earlier that day. Reaching the office they knocked on the door.

"Enter." Lady Tsunade's voice spoke from inside. Hanabi pushed open the door expecting to just see the Hokage and maybe her assistant Shizune, but both her and Hinata was surprised when they were greeted with the sight of not only Lady Tsunade and Shizune, but also their father, the Lord Kazekage, and Naruto Uzumaki in the office as well.

"Good you've arrived." Lady Tsunade said nodding towards the two girls in greeting. "Close the door." She instructed. They obeyed their leader and enter farther in the room closing the door behind them. Hanabi studied everyone in the room closely before turning toward her father.

"What are you planning?" She asked harshly to the man that claimed to be her father, but never seemed like on to her, but he wasn't the one that answered.

"We're saving your lives." Lady Tsunade said.

* * *

 **You see that button down that? The one that says review, hmmm? Click that and let me know what you think! Love you all and thanks for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long, but I've been having some computer issues and I had to wait to get the chapter back from my awesome Beta! But here you go Chapter Four is here for you!**

 **Love Nonie Redd**

* * *

Hanabi and even Hinata went rigid at the words of the Hokage, save their lives? Had their father informed the Hokage of what was happening in the Hyuuga clan, but if he had that went against everything Lord Hiashi was about. He believed that clan matters should stay within the clan for there was nothing an outsider could do when it came to such matters. No one reacted for a minute and it surprised Hanabi who was the first to react.

"Save their lives, baa-chan?! What's happening to Hinata-chan and her little sister?" He yelled out pushing off the wall that he was leaning against with the Kazekage. Lady Tsunade studied her future successor. It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"The Hyuuga clan have finally come to a agreement on who should take over in the future." Lady Tsunade started. Shizune and Naruto both looked around the room it seemed they were the only two here that didn't know of the news that she was speaking of. "They have decided that Neji Hyuuga would be the one that would lead the clan in the future. He is being stripped of his Caged Bird Seal and being moved to the main branch of the family." Lady Tsunade informed them. Within seconds Naruto had a beaming smile on his face.

"That's great! That's what Neji has always wanted, baa-chan." He said letting his happiness emit from him. Hanabi sneered at him.

"Yes, it is great. But it does not hold good news for Hinata-san and Hanabi-san who were to be the future leaders of the clan." Shizune was the first to pick up the meeting between the two.

"You don't mean?" She gasped covering her mouth in horror at the thought.

"Indeed, Hinata-san and Hanabi-san will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal and moved into the branch family." Lord Hiashi said speaking for the first time that night.

"Nani?!" Naruto yelled out. "You're doing that to your daughters?" He said making his way toward the Hyuuga leader. "Why would you do that to your own flesh and blood?" He questioned leaning in closer to the Hyuuga leader who just stared back at the loud blonde with no emotion on his face.

"Naruto, back off!" Lady Tsunade ordered as she watched the blonde. "If you would let us finish you would know why you are called here this late." She said leaning back in her chair watching the younger blonde. It took a few tense minutes before he moved away from Lord Hiashi. "The reason we called you here is because we are going to make it so that the Hyuuga sisters don't have to be sealed. But that will only work as long as you go along with it as well." She said. Hinata and Hanabi shared a look. They were shocked that their father was even attempting to stop them from getting the seal.

"I'll do whatever it takes, baa-chan! They're not getting the seal, believe it!" Naruto yelled out slamming his hands down onto her desk. Lady Tsunade studied Naruto intently for a few minutes before she turned to look toward the young Kazekage who was still leaned against the wall with his head bowed, he hadn't moved since entering the office.

"Good if you'll do anything, myself and Hyuuga-sama have already figured out the only way to save the girls." Lady Tsunade said.

"Okay, baa-chan! What do I have to do?" He questioned, the grin splitting across his face at the thought of helping his friend and her younger sister. It was silent for a few moments.

"You have to marry Hanabi-san." The Lady Hokage depanned breaking the news to her almost grandson. It only took a few moments before not one, but two loads shouts filled the office.

"Nani?!" Naruto screamed out passing looks back and forth between Lady Tsunade and Hanabi.

"No way in hell!" Was the other shout that was heard from Hanabi who unslouched herself from the position that she had taken beside her sister who looked equally as shocked as she did. "What do you mean marry Naruto?" She questioned looking toward her father instead of the Hokage.

"It is simple, Hanabi-san. The only way now to stop the sealing is to marry into another clan, after you marry into another clan your husband has the right to refuse a sealing as it could tamper with his bloodline. It was the only way around get the Caged Bird Seal." Lady Tsunade explained. "Without this, if you do decide to take the seal you could either die or you will lose your chakra and no longer be able to carry on as a shinobi." She said pointing out the teenagers only two options. Hanabi glared at her father even though he wasn't the one to answer.

"And what of Hinata-chan? I'm taking it you mean to marry her off to the Kazekage, that's the only explanation as to why he is here and you are saying all of this in front of him." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Something the clan has always wanted for her a proper political marriage, even though she won't be getting the seal she is still doing what the clan would want of her." Hanabi summarized and Hinata squeaked in the background at the mention of marrying Gaara who still did not deem it a worthy time to move from his resting position.

"That is correct." Lord Hiashi said, his voice toneless and his gaze never wavered when he locked eyes with his younger more headstrong daughter. It was silent in the office for a few moments as Naruto, Hanabi, and Hinata let everything they had been informed of sink in. Lady Tsunade allowed them the time they needed before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry this is happening, but I will not let two of my people die if I can help it and if this is the only way then I will take it." She informed the three. "Gaara has already agreed to the arrangement and the papers have already been drawn up for the two marriages. All that is needed if for the signatures to be placed on the contracts and you will officially be married." She said explaining to the three. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Ne, baa-chan can I speak with Hanabi-chan for a minute?" He questioned looking towards the younger brunette who glared at him. Lady Tsunade looked between the two and nodded her head. Naruto didn't need any other answer before he turned around snatching Hanabi's wrist as he pulled her from the office toward the conference room that he knew was across the hall from them. He pulled her in the room closing the door quietly behind them releasing her wrist and turning toward her. The two shinobi studied each other as if they were going into battle taking in everything about the other. Hanabi studied the blonde that she knew her sister cared for. She remembered him when she was a little girl and would be walking through the village he was always bright and loud - he was still bright and loud, but just not as much now. Instead of wearing the orange jumpsuit from his youth he now wore standard black pants, the black standard sandals, and a simple black long sleeve shirt. Though for his signature orange he wore a orange jacket with short sleeves over his shirt. His blonde hair was still as spiky as ever though he now had some longer pieces framing his face. He had grown tall over the years and easily stood a head and a half taller than Hanabi and he had filled out as well since Sakura and the rest of the group made him eat things other than ramen every day - though it was still his favorite meal. Finally she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Why did you pull me in here, Naruto-san?" She questioned her tone sharp. He kept studying her for a moment longer.

"I just wanted to ask you this without an audience." He said and stepped closer toward her. She tensed not knowing why he was approaching her, but her mouth fell open in shock when she watched him fall gracefully to one knee. "Hyuuga Hanabi, will you marry me?" He questioned a foxy grin gracing his face. She could do nothing but blink a few times making sure she was seeing this right. The silence stretched on uncomfortably. "Uh, Hanabi-chan, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to say yes." He said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hanabi finally found her voice.

"What are you doing?" She asked, the sharpness having left her voice from the shock that she received.

"I always heard from Ayame-nee-chan that when a woman was getting married, being proposed to was one of the best memories. I know this isn't what you wanted at all and we don't know anything, but if we're getting married I want you to have all the memories that a girl treasures in marriage." He explained a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "I promise on my nindo that you will be happy in the marriage." He said.

"But why would you agree to this for me? You don't know me." She pointed out to him.

"I don't have to know you to want to help you. And if this is the only way to help you then I'll do it. I'm not going to just let someone die if there was something I could do to stop it." He said his voice taking on a firm tone. Hanabi couldn't believe the man in front of her. To go this far to save someone he didn't even know. It was unbelievable. "Now let me ask you this one more time and let's get it right this time!" He exclaimed as he cleared his throat. "Will you Hyuuga Hanabi marry this lowly and utterly handsome Uzumaki Naruto? Making me the happiest man alive!" He exclaimed clasping her hands in his own. Hanabi stared at their clasped hands for a moment before locking eyes with the blonde still kneeling down.

"Yes." She said quietly into the silent office. It only took a second before Naruto was whooping, standing up and grabbing her around the waist swinging her around in a circle. Hanabi felt dizzy at the contact - it wasn't something she was used to. She didn't have time to adjust before he had thrown her over his shoulder in a fireman carry and heading back toward the Hokage's office. Within seconds he had the door thrown open and was standing in front of Lady Tsunade's desk.

"Let's sign these papers, baa-chan!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Have a great day and I hope that your Fourth was awesome! I was in bed sick!**

 **Love Nonie Redd :)**


End file.
